Struggle For Control
by michiru-fiujimori88
Summary: "Let me guess, you forgot the password again? You have got to be the worst Gryffindor in the history of Hogwarts!"Anger overshadowed the lust in Neville's eyes and Draco shoved Neville hard against the cold wall of the empty classroom.Draco x Neville Smut


Title: Struggle for Control

Book/Movie: Harry Potter

Pairing: Draco Malfoy/Neville Longbottom

Summary: Neville lean in inch by slow inch, the intention of what Neville was about to do wasn't lost on Draco Malfoy and somehow, he felt his control slipping. His face burned and he felt out of sorts with this new emotion that crawled in the pit of his stomach, as the feeling made it's way up to his chest and staining his cheeks. Draco Malfoy/Neville Longbottom, Smut

Rating: M

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I never will!

Prompt: Robes

A/N: I had no clue what to write for this prompt. I mean, when I picked it I had so many idea's , but when I sat down to write it…well…all thought went right out the window! So I'm sorry for this lame ass excuse for a story the I made, I will to better for the February prompt and I will try to find my damm fanfic fairy…she went on holiday and hasn't re-turned yet…uuggghhhh…FYI, the fanfic fairy is a fickle little bitch, but when she's not being lazy or on holiday, she kicks major ass!*sorry for all the bad words, I just feel really mad that I can't write*

But enjoy and while you guys read, I will be looking for my fanfic fairy…I might check out the bars or the gay club first…she loves those, although I have no idea why! J

~~ooOoo~~~~

Draco Malfoy smirked against Neville Longbottom's neck as his hands made their way past Neville's cumbersome robes. Draco scowled against the other boy's neck in discontentment. What fool still had their robes on at this later hour? He discarded his hours ago before making his rounds as the Slytherin prefect and just feeling the robes against his hand pissed him off.

" I knew I would catch you again Longbottom! You know the rules, no students out of bed after curfew" he drawled. " And why in the bloody hell are you still wearing that blasted robe?"

Neville Longbottom looked at him in embarrassment and with mild desire. "I…"

Draco laughed. "Let me guess, you forgot the password again? You have got to be the worst Gryffindor in the history of Hogwarts!"

Anger overshadowed the lust in Neville's eyes and Draco shoved Neville hard against the cold wall of the empty classroom.

"Stop it...Malfoy, this isn't funny…"

"Whose laughing, Longbottom?"

Draco didn't wait for a reply before he went back to rotating, tender and rough kisses against the other boys neck. Once again his hand made it's way to the other boys cock, Draco had to stop himself from laughing out loud once he felt Neville's growing cock against his hand through the thin fabric. Instead he sucked hard at the exposed skin beneath him. He sucked thoroughly and then slowed until the whole area where his lips touch was completely wet. Draco heard the soft intake of breath and then a sigh escaped past Neville, he withdrew and softly blew on the wet skin, which caused chill bumps to form along the dried area on Neville's skin, the boy shuddered.

Suddenly Neville pulled his face up to his as two colors met eye to eye. Draco leveled his cool gray eyes on soft brown ones. Neville's strong hand found it's way to the back of Draco's neck and for a long moment they just starred at one another until Draco felt strong fingers on the back of his neck. Teasing, moving…

The touch burned his skin.

Then suddenly Neville Longbottom pulled his face closer. Neville lean in inch by slow inch, the intention of what Neville was about to do wasn't lost on Draco Malfoy and somehow, he felt his control slipping. His face burned and he felt out of sorts with this new emotion that crawled in the pit of his stomach, as it made it's way up to his chest and staining his cheeks. He had to fix it. And he had to fix it, Now!

Reaching up he pulled Longbottom's hand off of him and he choose not to look into the other boys eyes until he found the control he wanted, no needed, to keep going. He will not let Longbottom get to him.

" Well, Longbottom, if I didn't know any better, I would think you didn't put underwear on, on purpose! Now why would you do that…hmmm?" Draco pulled back and leveled his gaze at the blushing male against the cold stone wall.

Neville Longbottom opened, closed, then opened his mouth as no sound came out and Draco's smirk widen.

"Could it be that you fancy a nice fuck?" Draco teased as he lean in next to Neville Longbottom's right ear. The control, the feeling of power ran though his veins and he felt drunk with the thought that, he, Draco Malfoy was and is the only one to have touched Neville Longbottom in a in any soft of inmate way.

Of course, Draco thought as his smirk widened, who would want this no talent squib anyways? He was only good for his ego and that was it. He meant nothing to no one and he will never mean anything to him. Only a source of power and control. But as those thoughts ran through his head another small, tiny, soft voice spoke one small truth, that later Draco will come to embrace.

_He holds a power over you and you can't stand it!_

Draco growled in disgust at that silly thought and pushed it aside for more, pleasurable ones.

He reached his hand into Neville Longbottom's hair and softly circled around the locks of soft hair as his other hand roamed up and then back down toward the Gryffindor's robes. Draco felt a soft gasp from the other boy, when his hand finally touched the thin fabric of Neville's trousers. Draco grinned as he caressed, tease and pulled on Longbottom's harden member through the ever growing tight trousers.

A soft whimper escaped past the Gryffindor's lips.

"Is this what you want Longbottom?" Draco whispered softly in Neville's ear. Neville moaned and wiggled against him, his eyes closed and his expression showed how much he wanted it, how much he needed to be set free and Draco felt the other boy coming and so, he stopped moving his hand and just rested it there, waiting for the other boy to notice the sudden change in movement. A second later, Neville opened his eyes in confusion and lust and with a question filled grunt, he spoke hoarsely. "W…why...are you doing this?"

"Tell me how much you want it, Longbottom, otherwise I'll have to stop, and you don't want that now do you?" Draco rubbed Neville's still clothed cock a few more times and then pulled his hand away he then licked the hallow shell of the brown hair boys ear.

"I…don't…I. this is wrong Malfoy…we…shoul…." Neville denied.

"Don't be stupid! You can't deny that you like it…you want me…say it!"

Draco plunged his hand fully under boxers and trousers. He moved his hand faster with each new stoke, his fingers twisted, pulled and cupped his cock to full hardness. Taking it a step higher, Draco cupped and squeezed Neville's balls with his hand, hoping to hear another loud gasps form the other boy. He needed the power, the need, the control, otherwise Draco felt he would have to admit something to himself that he wasn't ready for and Neville needed to know his place.

"Tell me…Longbottom!" Draco whispered with a grin and even as Draco said it, he didn't stop, he couldn't even if wanted to.

"I… don't need…I…_Malfoy_!…I'm about…"

Draco felt Neville's body tense against his hand as white, hot ooze filled and poured down the other boys robes and pants. Neville panted against him as the other boys hand fisted his robes and his legs shook. Draco pulled his hand out and wiped the rest of the cum onto the Gryffindor's robes in disgust.

"Well, you made quite a mess, Longbottom! I'm afraid I have to take fifty points from Gryffindor." Draco sneered in amassment.

"Fuck off, Malfoy!" Neville Longbottom whispered as the lust slowly left his eyes as shame and anger took it's place. "I...it…it's your fault!"

"My, My, such a mouth you have now Longbottom! Did Potter write that for you?"

Neville Longbottom pushed against Malfoy as he peered at him from his bangs and he forced himself from the wall, his knees still shaking.

Draco frowned.

"Pushy aren't we? I pleased you so much, you can barely stand up!" Draco looked to his left, his face flushed lightly, although Neville Longbottom didn't notice and quietly he spoke. "Well, I guess I could drop the fifty points…if you do something for me, that is!"

"What?" was Neville's confused and shocked reply.

"What do you mean, what?" Draco sneered, crossed his arms over his chest and turned back to the other boy.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"Well, it's quite simple Longbottom. I want you mouth." Draco said.

"My…Mouth?" Neville asked uncertainty.

"Yes, that's the price. After all, you don't want to cause anymore problems for your house do you?" Draco smirked.

"N…no…of course not…but I'm not…." Neville mumbled.

"Good."

Draco stood in front of Neville Longbottom and pulled the other by the back of his head to the floor and in one shift movement pulled his pants down to his hips. His harden cock bobbed against the waist of his pants and slowly he pushed Neville's face to his ever aching member.

"Now, your Mouth Longbottom.."

What ever protest Neville had, quietly died out as his face hit the side of Malfoy's penis.


End file.
